1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to protective devices and is more particularly related to a configurable cushion device that provides protection from injury or discomfort caused by items in contact with a person.
2. Related Art
There are many items that come in contact with people during the normal course of everyday living. A large number of these items cause discomfort, physical pain or even injury. If a person happens to already be injured, physical contact by such items can cause severe discomfort and pain and can even cause further injury. Therefore, what is needed is a device that overcomes these significant problems.